


Forbidden Logs

by DragonRose35



Series: The Forbidden Series [7]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Complete, DLC Spoilers, Game Spoilers, M/M, Machine Spoilers, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Violent Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: (Genderbent)-Aloy remembers every encounter he has with a machine as he explores the wilds and beyond. The fact that his focus keeps a very detailed log of everything that happens to him, of course, doesn't help.Sexual or not, however, every machine has something memorable recorded from Aloy's interactions with them.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sooo, not sure what to say about this~? *laughs* Just, though it was an interesting little side project for the Forbidden series~ *grins*
> 
> I'll be adding more "Logs" as I write them, don't worry~ But the over all fic will be marked as Complete, okay~?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~
> 
> And as always, Kudos and comments are appreciated~
> 
> ~ D.C.

Since the first moment that Aloy had discovered the forbidden side of machines, he’d learned quite a lot about them and their habits when in what he liked to call their “heat”. Outside the Embrace, he had discovered every machine there was to discover. And along the way had kept a log of every single one of his encounters, and discoveries.

Whether he had been fucked by them or not was another matter entirely, as there _were_ some machines, he had noted, that he wasn’t too keen on being used by. Some still that _had_ taken advantage of him, one way or another, where he had been unable- or _unwilling_ \- to resist.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: By the way, please do not give me spoilers for the machines that I, myself, have not yet discovered. As that happens, the only machines I haven't yet discovered is who I think is the main boss of the game and the species in the DLC.
> 
> Thank you~
> 
> ~ D.C.


	2. Watchers

A Watcher had been the very first machine that he had been used by, fucked brutally and savagely for the first time in his life by a beast he hadn’t known was _capable_ . It put a whole new perspective to things, for certain, and had allowed Aloy to begin the pleasure-filled journey of discovering _more_ about what made the machines even capable of fucking in the first place or _why_.

When fucking, Aloy had discovered they had quite a lot of stamina for such a little machine- compared to some of the larger machines Aloy had taken- and when in a joint “heat” would take turns with their prey. Usually the machine most pissed off was the one to go the longest, fucking its prey within an inch of their life.

The first time that happened to Aloy, gangbanged by a group of Watchers- _Redeye_ Watchers- they were corrupted and were being controlled by a Corruptor. It was probably the most terrified he’d ever been in his life, save… a few other memorable moments.

The _second_ time he’d been ambushed by Watchers- uncorrupted, normal Watchers- Aloy had had the time of his life, pleasured and pliant and _begging_ for everything they had given him. Granted, it left him a sticky mess of both oil _and_ cum, but it had been entirely worth it for how he felt afterwards- sated beyond belief and high on pleasure he’d never felt before.

The average Watcher cock is about eight inches in length and two inches thick.

The average Redeye Watcher cock is about nine inches in length and equal in thickness to its weaker counterpart.

The amount of times they can fuck during a “heat” is one to three times depending on their mood.


	3. Striders

Striders were a strange encounter and- quite obviously- the second machine Aloy was fucked by. Despite being a machine that spent its time grazing in a herd, they didn’t  _ fuck _ like one of a herd. Instead, when they happened to be in a “heat”, they went on their own to search for prey to use and release their pent up energy on.

The first time Aloy had been victim to a Strider, it was after he had managed to kill three Watchers that had been patrolling around a small herd of Striders. When a stray Strider had spotted him, Aloy had been  _ expecting _ to be attacked, but instead he had been overpowered by the hooved machine and fucked brutally right there in the middle of the herd, as other Striders had ignored them and gone about their business.

Afterwards, he’d been left a mess and continued to be ignored- he was so  _ sated _ that he hadn’t even bothered to get the canisters he’d been after in the first place.

After he had gotten the override tool from the Corruptor that had attacked his village, he had even given in to temptation of riding the machine in a way that still brought a flush to his cheeks just  _ thinking _ about it. Instead of mounting the machine on its back, he had climbed up, sitting with his back facing the beast’s head and had taken the Strider’s canister into his wanton hole, falling apart as the Strider rode around the wilderness, out of sight of any other machine or human as Aloy fucked himself on the canister, aided by the up and down motions from the machine’s stride.

It had been embarrassing, for certain, but that hadn’t stopped him from doing it a few more times after that.

The average Strider cock is about six and a half inches long and two inches thick. And the amount of times they fuck during a “heat” is  _ always _ twice.


	4. Grazers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delay~! Here are two more "Logs" for you guys to read and enjoy~! *purrs* And I may or may not write a more detailed version of what's described in this particular "Log".
> 
> You guys let me know what you think of it and we'll see, okay~?
> 
> ~ D.C.

When Aloy first encountered a Grazer, he hadn’t been sure about the docile, easily spooked machine. Before he had been taken by one, he enjoyed the hunting missions given to him by the hunter at the top of the cliff above, learning the way they moved and how they interacted with other beasts and machines. Grazers were but one of the few that actually interacted with the wildlife around them, as Aloy had witnessed more than once when a wild fox or rabbit got too close to a Grazer and instead of ignoring them, or running away, the Grazer bent down to nudge them away from the pack.

Aloy realized it was to protect them from the Watchers that circled the Grazer herd.

It was fascinating, if he were honest, and it only made him more curious about their species. In more ways than one, he’ll admit.

When he had found a Grazer in “heat”, the machine had been alone and frightened after being scared by bandits. And the poor thing was so  _ helpless _ that Aloy couldn’t leave it alone like that, and he had approached, his weapons sheathed and before the Grazer could charge at him in its fear, or run away, Aloy dropped to a submissive stance in the grass, like a rabbit.

The Grazer reared and darted away for a moment, before it seemed to calm down and when it had approached him, Aloy  _ let _ it.

The Grazer had been gentle, but powerful, and Aloy was left a quivering mess by the time the machine had finished. And he hadn’t been the least surprised when the Grazer had stayed with him throughout the night before leaving to find another herd.

The average Grazer cock is ten inches long and two inches thick.

The amount of times they fuck during a “heat” varies from one to four times depending on the severity of their “heat”.


	5. Scrappers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Slight warning for a minor gruesome description for a corrupted Scrapper with its prey...~
> 
> ~ D.C.

Scrappers were a brutal sort when they were in “heat”, and though they were pack machines, they didn’t fuck as a pack. Scrappers lure their prey away from their pack-mates before taking advantage of them, overpowering and completely dominating them.

When Aloy had first witnessed a Scrapper in “heat”, it wasn’t  _ him _ that had been made its prey, but instead of wild creature. And it was fascinatingly gruesome to the young hunter. He was surprised the wild animal had even survived the fuck afterwards, but relieved nonetheless. That first encounter had let Aloy observe how the Scrapper hunted, though, and when he was ambushed by one of the machines in “heat”, he was more than less prepared for it.

Scrappers were rough and violent, claws scratching and saws whirring, but Aloy had never  _ once _ been worried about being truly  _ hurt _ when fucked by a machine. Not even by a Sawtooth.

When Aloy had encountered a corrupted Scrapper in “heat”, he had never been more thankful, or guilty… that it hadn’t been him the beast chose as its prey. The corruption made it more violent and Aloy had been witness to a scene he never wanted to see again- as the Scrapper forced a soldier to his knees, making him its prey,  _ fucking _ him brutally before knotting and then  _ killing _ him.

Aloy killed the machine, but hadn’t been able to sleep for days after that.

The average Scrapper cock is about seven inches long and three inches thick. A Scrapper only knots its victim when agitated or is corrupted.

The amount of times they fuck during a “heat” is only once.


	6. Broadheads

You would think Broadheads would be like Striders in that if one in “heat” fucks you, the others would ignore it. That’s not quite the case with these machines, as Aloy had discovered.

When a Broadhead is in “heat” it doesn’t seek out its prey on its own, instead letting its herd find one for it. That prey is then lured into the field with the machine in heat and ambushed, before taken advantage of. It’s all rather fascinating.

And what’s  _ more _ is that when the Broadhead in “heat” is finished, it leaves and is replaced by its herd, and even if they’re not in “heat”, they’ll fuck anyway, having adapted in a way that only a few other machines have. Aloy had witnessed the dance a few times before he was finally caught in it, and fascinated, he had gone  _ along _ with it. Not fleeing, but instead  _ following _  the Broadheads as they led and pushed him towards their field, where the machine in “heat” had lied in wait.

He had been a little apprehensive when he realized  _ just _ how many machines were in the herd, but he had let it happen, making it  _ easy _ for them.

By the time all the machines had taken their turn and given their fill, Aloy was so  _ high _ on the pleasure and arousal that when he had crashed, he had slept for nearly a full day- much to his embarrassment upon waking up in a field of completely docile machines.

The average Broadhead cock is seven inches long and two inches thick.

The amount of times they can fuck during a “heat” is  _ always _ twice. When not in “heat” a Broadhead fucks only once.


	7. Lancehorns

Like Grazers, Lancehorns were far more aware of their surroundings than most would think, but unlike Grazers, they weren’t as docile and easily spooked as they would like you to think. Instead, they were cunning and powerful and when in “heat”, it showed.

With the help of their herd, they would lure and trap their prey before taking complete advantage of them, pinning them down before fucking them, hard and brutal.

Aloy had only  _ once _ been taken advantage of by a Lancehorn and he will never forget the moment when the machine had forced him down against a jagged cliff, with enough room to stretch out as comfortable as he could _be_ as he was bent against the rock, pressed against it, and fucked within an inch of his life.

Lancehorns had no problem taking what they wanted- or  _ needed _ \- as Aloy had come to realize.

The average Lancehorn cock is eleven inches long and two inches thick.

The amount of times they can fuck during a “heat” is one to three times depending on the severity of their “heat” or their mood.


	8. Longlegs

Longlegs were perhaps one of Aloy’s most favorite machines- in every sense of the word. They're cunning and agile and fast and so  _ intelligent _ . And the way they  _ fought _ was majestic and beautiful and graceful, like the machines themselves.

Between all the other machines, Longlegs were definitely one of the most common that Aloy overrode. And when he was atop one, as it ran through the fields, the wind in his hair… oh it was  _ incredible _ . As much as Aloy loved riding machines- and  _ no _ , not in  _ that _ way. Get your mind out of the gutter- Longlegs were among the few he loved riding the most.

But when they  _ fucked _ …

Aloy was unashamed to admit he encountered Longlegs in “heat” a bit less uncommonly than one would think.

When Longlegs were in “heat”, they fucked like they fought, powerful and fierce and fast, and it  _ always _ left Aloy wanting for more afterwards.

But when Longlegs fucked when they  _ weren’t _ in “heat”- less in the wild than they did when he overrode them- they could be anything they  _ wanted _ to be. Powerful and rough; mischievous and teasing; or loving and sweet and  _ gentle _ . One of the few machines that could feel  _ human _ when they fucked- at least, that’s how Aloy saw it.

And for the record, Aloy had never  _ directly _ ridden a machine’s cock before.

The average Longleg cock is about nine to eleven inches long and two to three inches thick.

The amount of times they can fuck during a “heat” varies on their mood, as it does when they fuck when not in “heat”.


	9. Tramplers

Tramplers were  _ massive _ machines, and the first time Aloy had ever seen one had been when he had been at the hunting grounds just outside of the Carja Border Fort. They were terrifyingly impressive beasts, docile as far as Aloy could tell though he  _ had _ kept his distance, if he were honest. They were about as imposing as the Stormbirds and Thunderjaws that Aloy found all around the Carja lands.

The first and  _ only _ time- so far, anyway- that Aloy had ever been fucked by a Trampler was after he had gotten ambushed by bandits and captured-  _ again _ \- before being taken to their camp, a little ways from a well-known Trampler stomping grounds. They had tied him up to a rock in a very  _ revealing _ position, with his armor still attached to his body, thankfully, before being  _ left _ there.

The bandits never returned, so Aloy had assumed they’d gotten killed by a machine or a monster, and after a while, Aloy had been discovered not by soldiers or bandits, but by a machine in “heat”.

Helpless as he was, Aloy was quickly taken advantage of by the machine and as the hours had gone by,  _ several _ more machines had their wicked way with him. Of course, high on the aphrodisiac oil that stuffed him full and leaked from his thighs, Aloy didn’t remember much, but he  _ did _ remember when the Trampler had lumbered through, docile and calm as they never were around humans.

Having been taken by so many other machines in the hours previous, Aloy had  _ no _ problem taking the massive beast’s cock, and even  _ thrilled _ at being filled so full by its ‘cum’, adding to the mess he already was.

How he got out of that mess is rather embarrassing and not worth mentioning- at least in his opinion.

The average Trampler cock is thirteen to seventeen inches long and four inches thick.

The amount of times they can fuck during a “heat” is usually only once.


	10. Sawtooths

The fourth machine Aloy had encountered sexually was a Sawtooth, but it hadn’t been on his own. He had been with Bast at the time, and they had been playing one of their games. The Sawtooth was what Bast had lured to fuck him, and Aloy had never been more sore for the first time in his life.

After everything had happened, his encounters with Sawtooth had lessened while his encounters with other machines had became more. Out in the wild, though, Sawtooths were far more possessive than you would think, dominating their prey and ruining them- in Aloy’s opinion anyway- in the  _ best _ way possible. This didn’t mean they  _ fought _ other machines to stay away as they possessed their prey, as Aloy had found out one fateful encounter with  _ two _ Sawtooths.

Instead they assert their dominance by fucking their prey  _ harder _ , letting the other machines know that the prey was  _ pleasured _ and not in need of ‘rescuing’ as Aloy had called it.

Only once did Aloy see another Sawtooth attack one that had found prey during its “heat” and that had been when a female farmer was crying and trying to get away. The other Sawtooth- at least, Aloy assumed- was trying to get the one that had taken her  _ away _ from her.

Unfortunately Aloy had taken far more pity on the woman than the machines and had to kill the one in “heat”. Though he hadn’t quite been able to bring himself to kill the other Sawtooth so he had overridden it instead before helping the woman clean up, assuring her she had been safe.

He had gotten some metal shards for his troubles, so he hadn’t been too miffed about the experience in the end.

The average Sawtooth cock is about nine to twelve inches long and three inches thick.

The amount of times they can fuck during a “heat” varies from one to three times depending on the situation and their mood.


	11. Shell-Walkers

Shell-Walkers were a machine Aloy had never liked- though he rather enjoyed looting them after ambushing them during patrols. Aloy had also noticed that, strangely enough, they were one of the very few machines that he had never seen in “heat”. Not that he ever wanted to.

Being fucked by a Shell-Walker was something he thought to be  _ very _ unpleasant, and wasn’t sure how to even  _ think _ about it if it even  _ was _ possible.

He had no idea if they could form cocks. Nearly every other machine was able to, but thinking about their anatomy and the way they were built, he wouldn’t be surprised if they couldn’t.

He… had no doubt that they could do  _ other _ things though if in the mood. He had once been witness to tendrils coming from somewhere on a Shell-Walker’s body to pick off a squirrel which had thought it smart to jumped from a tree onto their cargo. Poor thing had been thrown so many feet, Aloy had been surprised it was able to get up and scurry off afterwards.

Unfortunately, those tendrils reminded Aloy far too much of the Corruptor he had once encountered and he wasn’t too keen on trying them out.

No knowledge is present for a Shell-Walker in “heat”.


	12. Bellowbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wrote six "Logs"... can only post one. *pouts*
> 
> *chuckles* Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait to post them then~ *purrs*
> 
> ~ D.C.

Bellowbacks were fun to both fight and fuck, as Aloy had quickly discovered. Granted, not very fun when they were trying to explode you, but nevertheless, fun.

When Aloy had first encountered the species of machine, he wasn’t certain what to think about them. But the first time he’d encountered one in “heat”... had been one of his most exhilarating experiences. The Bellowback had forced him to run, chasing him through the forest, until Aloy could not run anymore. It had pounced, pinning him, completely dominating him as it fucked him within an inch of his life, making him cum over and over until it gave him what he begged for.

There is a heat with these machines that Aloy had never felt before. A heat that he  _ craved _ when he was with them. A heat that, strangely enough, was also with their frozen counterparts.

When a Freeze Bellowback is in “heat”, it’s abilities seem to be useless, making them seem almost powerless except their brute strength. And only after their “heat” is over with, do the machines cool down. Going from burning metal to cool ice within minutes.

Aloy had only stuck around long enough to know that once, but had regretted it immediately when he’d nearly burned at the ice cold touch of the Bellowback’s metal. And had immediately left to seek out the heat of a campfire.

The average Bellowback cock is eleven to thirteen inches long and three inches thick.

The amount of times they can fuck during a “heat” is once.


	13. Chargers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Couldn't sleep, so I decided to write some more "Logs" for you guys.
> 
> It's more than likely that I'll finish all of this tonight, if not tomorrow.
> 
> Well, everything except the DLC machines. But I am /so/ close to beating the main story, that I'll no doubt be onto the DLC very soon.
> 
> ~ D.C.

Chargers were a little terrifying. Not when they were docile, far away from humans, grazing in the fields they roamed. But when they were in “heat”, they were fierce and unlike Broadheads, whose herd fucked like they were one, or Striders, who fucked while the others ignored the display.

Chargers… when they had their prey in their grasp, they fought  _ each _ other before claiming the prey in victory. Granted, this mostly happened when most of the herd was in “heat”, but it still happened more often than was rare.

He’d observed that the prey only got fucked when the Charger left standing was in “heat”. But when the Charger wasn’t, well, the prey either got the chance to escape or they died because they were unable to.

Aloy had seen it at least three times- only once where someone had died because of it- and had been in the middle of it himself once. It would have been one of the most scariest things he’d been in- except he’d been drugged and left out in the open to die among the machines when it had happened. And when the only Charger left had come to claim him, he had begged for it, out of his mind and wanting.

He had made sure to stay out of the way of the territorial machines after that.

The average Charger cock is seven inches long and two and a half inches thick.

The amount of times they can fuck in “heat” is  _ always _ twice.


	14. Stalkers

_ Stalkers _ …

Machines that Aloy had heard others compare to lizards when he thought they were more like wild jungle cats than anything else.

Stalkers were… Aloy’s most  _ favorite _ machine. Least so when they were corrupted, but Aloy’s opinions were very well known when it came to those corrupted. Nevertheless, Stalkers were at the top of the mental list that Aloy had compiled of machines he liked- he’d made one of machines he didn’t like too- and whenever Aloy had encountered them, he never failed to take the opportunity to override at  _ least _ one of them, if not all of them.

There had been only one Stalker though, that had stuck with him during his journey, and he’d been delighted to find out it was because of a glitch with the override. A glitch that he tried several times to replicate on  _ other _ machines and succeeded only a few times. So when he had overridden the Stalker, it essentially had become as docile as a mount. And  _ did _ become his mount at some point in his journey.

Stalkers were intelligent and cunning and fierce and Aloy loved watching them fight as much as he loved when they  _ fucked _ . Because when they were in “heat”, they were possessive and predatory in a way that was entirely  _ exhilarating _ and not at all terrifying. Aloy had been fucked enough times by these machines that he’d become  _ addicted _ to the feel of them.

Of course it didn’t help that his own Stalker would take any and every chance it could to dominate its master, much to Aloy’s not-so-hidden delight.

The average Stalker cock is eleven inches long and two to three inches thick.

The amount of times they fuck during a “heat” always varies from one-to-four times, depending on both severity of the “heat” and their mood.


	15. Glinthawks

These machines were perhaps one of Aloy’s least favorite to encounter, either normally or when the pests were in “heat”. Glinthawks were annoying scavengers that were hard to pin down and kill, and their ice attacks were a pain that Aloy had more than one almost didn’t recover from after fighting the machines.

But when they were in “heat”... everything about them got so much worse- though Aloy is only slightly ashamed to admit that he’s enjoyed the result more than once, addicted as he was to the machines in general.

When Glinthawks are in “heat”, it always seems like their entire pack suddenly becomes in “heat” too. And they track down prey as a collective unit before they fight- granted less violently, more like squabbling- over their prey and who has the first chance to fuck. Usually it ends up being the Glinthawk in “heat” that gets the first turn before its mates take over after.

There had been  _ once _ in Aloy’s entire life when he’d been double-penetrated by any machine and that had been when two Glinthawks had decided to try and take him at the same  _ time _ and  _ fuck _ if that hadn’t been the most awkward thing he’d ever experienced. In the end, they couldn’t keep that up and Aloy had ended up both filled by oil from one cock and covered with oil by the other.

Needless to say, Glinthawks- like Chargers- were ones that Aloy tried to avoid or more often than not- unlike Chargers- he was very,  _ very _ unsuccessful of it.

The average Glinthawk cock is nine inches long and two inches thick.

The amount of times they can fuck during a “heat”- and off- is usually two-to-three times.


	16. Corruptors

Machines built by the ancient ones, though Aloy hadn’t known that when he had first encountered one. When he had first seen that machines as evil as these ones existed. They didn’t care, like most machines did. But they weren’t so  _ lifeless _ either. Except sometimes it felt like they were.

The didn’t  _ fuck _ either. Nor did they go into “heat”. But that didn’t mean they didn’t do anything- like Deathbringers. Instead, they helped their corrupted minions find a less-than-willing body for them to fuck, to get the “heat” from their system before they would terrorize more innocent people or machines.

Aloy had only once been the victim of the Corruptor and its minions- Watchers- and had hated it more than he could say.

It’s tendrils were cold and bitter and sharp, so much unlike the smooth, hot metal of a machines cock. And it had fucked him in a way that felt like he was being stabbed, that left him raw and aching in the most unpleasant of ways.

It had taken him days to recover from the attack, and days more to get over the nightmares it left with him.

No knowledge is present for a Corruptor in “heat”.


	17. Ravagers

Ravagers were among Aloy’s favorite machines and one of the few machines Aloy had discovered that could knot their prey. Extremely possessive not unlike a Sawtooth but very cuddly not unlike a Stalker. They were excellent companions in battles and fierce in a way that most other machines weren’t.

When Aloy had first encountered a Ravager in “heat”, he’d been exhausted from clearing a bandit camp and consequently dealing with Nil- who he wasn’t quite sure if he liked or not yet- when he found a pack of Ravagers in the nearby valley. He’s nearly stumbled when he realized that one of them was in “heat”, and had planned on turning the other way when he’d realized a couple of bandits that he had missed were chasing him and he ran towards the ravagers, hoping they would focus on the bandits more than _him_.

They had, consequently enough, and Aloy had found himself not quite able to resist the temptation or want for the Ravager in “heat”. He’d let it do what it had wanted, caring very little about everything else.

It was only when he had woken the next morning, cuddled next to the Ravager in question that he had realized just _what_ had happened.

Not only did the Ravager curl around him to protect him in the night, but during the fuck, Aloy remembered how the other two Ravagers had circled around, protecting them _both_ from machines and humans alike that dared to come too close. And during the night, they continued to protect them as Aloy slept.

Needless to say, Aloy had been more than awed by the machines and the way they interacted with one another. And it only served to make him want so much _more_ of what they had to give him.

And if he had let a few more Ravagers take advantage of him here and there… well, who was to know~?

The average Ravager cock is ten to twelve inches long and three inches thick.

The amount of times a Ravager in “heat” can fuck is once or twice.


	18. Snapmaws

Snapmaws were…  _ unique _ in the aspect that they were fascinating and terrifying both. Unlike other machines, they seemed to make their homes in water and could survive long periods in the deeper parts of it, far past the shallows, where other machines never dared roam past.

The first time he had encountered a Snapmaw in “heat”, he had been hunting some rabbits, when he heard the unmistakable sound of someone crying out in a way that meant only  _ one _ thing. Unsure if he should help or leave them be, Aloy had crept closer to the small lake, before he finally saw a Snapmaw towering over a bandit, with his fallen comrades surrounding him and other Snapmaws seen in the far distance.

Aloy had wondered if the machine had picked off the bandits, or if perhaps its packmates had helped it. He didn’t know- would never know- and cared very little in any case. Bandits deserved their fate, whatever they got.

The Snapmaw had used its prey until it found its release, not once, but  _ twice _ . And when it was done, it left, the bandit a mess of oil and cum.

The next time Aloy had encountered a Snapmaw in “heat”, it was alone, and clearly agitated. Its sparking state left Aloy to wonder what had happened, but he had wasted no time in giving the machine exactly what it wanted, letting the machine have its way with him. It left the machine satisfied, less agitated and left Aloy wanting more, as it always did.

The average Snapmaw cock is thirteen inches long and three inches thick.

The amount of times they can fuck during a “heat” is one-three times depending on their mood.


	19. Rockbreakers

One of Aloy’s least favorite machines in the whole of the realm, Rockbreakers were violent and massive and territorial almost unlike other machines Aloy had ever seen before. This including Thunderjaws and Stormbirds.

He had only once seen a Rockbreaker in “heat”, but he had stayed far away from it. Because unlike other beasts, Aloy somehow…  _ knew _ he wouldn’t be able to survive that encounter if he tried. The machines were rutheless and brutal and even worse when corrupted, lumbering around or “swimming” in the ground, digging and burrowing and moving around like it was  _ water _ .

Aloy was not afraid to admit… that he was afraid of these machines, in a way he wasn’t quite afraid of any other.

No knowledge is present for a Rockbreaker in “heat”.


	20. Behemoths

Behemoths were a machine that Aloy had only seen fuck in “heat” once or twice, but had never encountered it himself. They were large, majestic beasts and reminded him more of livestock than anything else, if he were entirely honest with himself.

He enjoyed fighting them, though, that much was certain. Even when they were corrupted. It left a certain thrill inside of him to leave the large machines powerless like so many of the people they fought had been, before they killed them.

They may have seemed like docile creatures from afar, but unlike other machines like them, they were far more territorial than anyone gave them credit for.

No knowledge is present for a Behemoth in “heat”.


	21. Thunderjaws

One of the largest machines in the realm, aside from Tallnecks and Stormbirds, Thunderjaws were massive, magnificent machines that terrified Aloy in a way that left him…  _ wanting _ , as strange as that was.

He’d fought them only a handful of times, only succeeding in killing a few on his own, and he’d witnessed only one Thunderjaw in “heat”. Anf  _ fuck _ if that hadn’t been one the most thrilling things he’d ever  _ felt _ .

The Thunderjaw was massive-  _ so _ much bigger than he was- and it dwarfed him, as it towered over him. But when it fucked, it fucked with power and grace that you wouldn’t expect. It’s cock had been almost  _ too _ big for Aloy to take, but he had and it had left Aloy aching in the  _ best _ way when the Seeker had come to, the next afternoon.

The average Thunderjaw cock is twenty-two to thirty-six inches long and three to five inches thick.

The amount of times they can fuck during a “heat” is only once.


	22. Stormbirds

Stormbirds were among Aloy’s favorite machines, like Stalkers and Ravagers, though they were intimidating beyond measure when up close. Surprisingly more-so than a Thunderjaw.

They fought with power and elegance that was exciting to watch and more than once had left Aloy hot and bothered- though never with enough courage to find a Stormbird in “heat” himself. Not to say he could if he had even wanted to. Machines in “heat” were hard to find, but even more so with massive beasts that were as rare as the Stormbird.

And it’s name was very fitting, to say the least, not because of the way it fought, but also when it was in “heat”. It was…  _ electrifying _ .

Aloy had encountered a Stormbird in “heat”  _ twice _ in his lifetime, and both times were exhilarating and addicting both. When a Stormbird fucks, it possesses you with everything it has, and gives pleasure beyond anything you’ve ever felt. Especially in the way that it takes advantage of its core ability to shock you just enough that it makes you see stars, leaving you on the edge for so long, unable to cum, before you finally  _ do _ , and then it’s like nothing else in the world and it leaves you wanting  _ more _ .

So it gives you more. And more. And  _ more _ .

Until you can’t  _ take _ more.

And then it curls around you, as you sleep, and when you wake, it’s very reluctant to let you leave, as Aloy had discovered the first time he’d been fucked by a Stormbird. Not that he was complaining about the result, when the Stormbird had given him a ‘parting gift’ of another delightful fuck before finally letting him go.

The average Stormbird cock is twenty to twenty four inches long and four inches thick.

The amount of times they can fuck during a “heat” varies between one to five times, depending on the severity of their “heat” and their mood. When not in “heat” a Stormbird can fuck once or twice depending on their mood.


	23. Deathbringers

Deathbringers…

Lifeless machines created by the ancient ones to destroy other humans. Lifeless machines that Aloy had been terrified of, when he had first encountered them. And now? Now they were another reminder of the war he fights.

They weren’t like the machines Aloy knew. They weren’t intelligent beings that were filled with their own unique sort of  _ life _ .

Aloy hated them. Not as much as he hated Corruptors, but he hated them nonetheless.

In this, Aloy was almost certain that these bitter, cold, lifeless war machines, would never… and  _ could _ never go into “heat”. And Aloy was almost certain… he didn’t want that.

No knowledge is present for a Deathbringer in “heat”.


	24. Tallnecks (1)

Tallnecks were a curious sort for Aloy and when he had first encountered one, he remembered the awe and wonder and fear that came with seeing such a massive beast within the forests of Devil’s Thirst.

He remembered climbing it to the very top, where he had used the tool he’d gotten from killing his first Corruptor to download its data.

He didn’t think about anything else, but as time went on he wondered… if Tallnecks ever went into “heat” like other machines did.

They weren’t lifeless… not like Deathbringers, but they weren’t quite like the other machines either. They walked their own paths, and did nothing else, as far as Aloy knew. And he had once spent an entire week studying a Tallneck from both up close and afar.

He knew that other machines seemed to be drawn to them too, but in a way that made it seem almost like they were  _ protecting _ them. And Aloy had also noticed how no corrupted or machine in “heat” ever came close to the massive, docile beasts.

He wondered… if Tallnecks  _ could _ go into “heat”... what it would be  _ like _ . Far larger than a Thunderjaw or a Stormbird, however, Aloy knew it would be impossible for him to discover that, even if it were possible for them.

No knowledge is present for a Tallneck in “heat”.


	25. Tallnecks (2)

Aloy hadn’t been expecting to see a Tallneck in the Cut, but when he had, he had been disheartened to find Daemonic scavengers picking at the massive gentle giant frozen in the cliff. When he found out he could try to repair it, he jumped at the chance, and even though he’d nearly frozen to death after dealing with Glinthawks in the mountains above, he had managed to get every last piece he had needed to repair the machine.

And it had been worth it, to watch as it tore itself from the ice before beginning its path, circling the glacier and looking more alive than it had been for who knows how long.

And when Aloy climbed it…

All-Mother there were no words for how it had felt.

He still wondered, if a Tallneck could go into “heat”, but the thoughts were nothing more than a shadow in the back of his mind on his journey.

No knowledge is present for a Tallneck in “heat”.


	26. Scorchers

The first discovery in the Cut that Aloy had made was of a Scorcher… shrouded in purple mist and angry for a reason he did not know. That had been his first encounter with a Daemonic machine. As much as he would like to say it had only attacked him, he would be lying if he did.

The Scorcher had been in a terrible “heat”, and the only thing that saved Aloy from death, had been a Banuk guard that just happened to be patrolling the area. He was taken to Song’s Edge and cared for, after that.

Scorchers were large, fierce machines that looked more beast-like than most of the machines Aloy encountered. And they were, perhaps, Aloy’s most favorite machine of the frozen north, despite his first encounter.

When they were in “heat”, they were surprisingly gentle for their size, though rough when they actually got into it. Aloy had lost count of how many times he’d come out of a fuck with a Scorcher bruised in more places than one, limping, but sated beyond measure. They were… incredible.

The was the only word he could describe them as.

Machines that, like some of the ones in his home land, could  _ feel _ emotion that even some humans failed to grasp.

The average Scorcher cock is eleven to fourteen inches long and three inches thick.

The amount of times they can fuck during a “heat” varies from one to three times.


	27. Frostclaws

Frostclaws were massive, vicious machines and Aloy wished he could say they were his least favorite, but the fact of the matter is that they are far from it. Their frozen ‘bite’ had nearly managed to be the death of Aloy more times than he could count, even worse than Glinthawks, as surprising as that may be. They were one of the few machines that Aloy had more trouble taking down on his own than he thought possible.

He did not know if Frostclaws could go into “heat”, nor did he  _ care _ .

The further from this knowledge he was, the better.

No knowledge is present for a Frostclaw in “heat”.


	28. Fireclaws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Final "Log" for the time being~! I have discovered every machine there is to discover in the game.
> 
> Now, this being said, I may update this or create a second "Log" with machines that I may or may not create myself, when the time comes. *chuckles*
> 
> For now, enjoy~
> 
> Until next time, my little doves~!
> 
> ~ D.C.

Fireclaws…

Aloy hated them the most. Worse than Deathbringers. Worse than Corruptors or Rockbreakers…

These machines were violent and ruthless. Machines created by HEPHAESTUS without heart. Their Blue Light tainted worse than corruption. They were not like the Faro robots, mindless and under the influence of humans. No… they were  _ worse _ .

The overpowered everything in their territory and killed everything that they thought was a threat- and that usually included everything barring docile machines that grazed under its “protection”.

He wished he could say he had never been underneath this machine, but that was so far beyond the truth, it hurt.

Because the truth was, he  _ had _ . And it had been… indescribable in a way that made Aloy quiver with fear when he thought back to that moment when he had been caught unaware by a Fireclaw in “heat”.

The machine had cared of nothing except its “heat”, taking without giving back. It had been so painful for Aloy, and it was only after, when he had analyzed what had happened after he’d been rescued, that he realized the machine’s oil had lacked what every other machine had. The aphrodisiac element that gave its prey pleasure to keep them pliant.

Aloy fear them greater than anything he had ever feared before. Even HADES.

The average Fireclaw cock is twenty inches long and four inches thick.

The amount of times they can fuck during a “heat” is once.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Don't forget to check out the new Tumblr I decided to make for this series, if you're interested~! *purrs*
> 
> https://silvermetalhorizon.tumblr.com/
> 
> P.S. For my Forbidden "Logs", every Log is posted individually upon Tumblr in text, rather than links to the chapters here on Ao3. Enjoy~
> 
> ~ D.C.


End file.
